One simple argument
by victoriacole
Summary: After a blood boiling argument, two people get close... but how close? [Oneshot] Dramione


**A/N; **The beginning is a bit cliche. I wanted to put 'Once Upon a Time...' But, That's too fairytale-ish. There is probably a _lot_ of grammar errors... so don't mind it. And it was a lot longer when I wrote it...

**Disclaimer; **I own a cat, a dog, a computer, and ideas. That's it. Draco Malfoy belongs to Lucius, who belongs to JK Rowling. Hermione belongs to Dentists, who belong to JK Rowling, too. So does everyone else.

* * *

It was a typical day at Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 'Golden Trio.' Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley were enjoying the autumn breeze flowing through the trees, not too cold. Not too warm. The sun setting gave the castle an eerie glow. It was breathtaking. The three seventh years were talking quietly among themselves until another seventh year, this one not invited to talk with the group, cut in. 

'Enjoying the air, Potter? Bet this is the closest thing to happiness seeing you have weasel and Mudblood as ... you call them friends?' Draco Malfoy spat.

'Yes, I consider them as friends. Hah, but, those oafs you call friends, I wouldn't trade a dead rotting skull for them.' Hermione glared, all the hatred she could muster shining through her honey colored eyes.

'Watch it, Mudblood, you wouldn't want the ground to be as impure as you.' Malfoy argued back.

'Impure? I don't think muggle-born or Pure blood matters. It's personality, Oh, If that was the case, your blood would be blacker than Snape's hair, and probably just as greasy .' Hermione laughed bitterly, and with that, turned on her heel and walked off. Harry and Ron followed, in stunned silence.

'Stupid Mudblood Granger!' Draco hissed and chased after her, not ready to give up the fight.

* * *

Hermione was seeing red by the time she walked away from Draco. _If he wasn't so good looking! _She thought. It's true, she had a crush on him since fifth year, but th fact that he was an arrogant git took off of his impeccable charm. She was sitting alone in the head's common room, reading a muggle novel, when the person clouding her thoughts came in. 

'Filthy Mudblood. Why must she be so irritating? And so pretty.' He said, not realizing she was siting on the big sofa. Not wanting to be seen, Hermione lid on the floor, and put on Harry's invisibility cloak, he gave her so nobody would see her cry. _He thinks I'm pretty! _She though, her stomach doing cartwheels.

'I just wish I can read her mind, I want to know what she thinks of me ... besides an arrogant git.' he sighed, 'Am I good looking? Well, hah, yeah, but, do she love me?' He sighed again. 'I wish I didn't Love her!!' He shouted at noone in particular.

Hermione slid out from beneath the cloak and Sat on the sofa, still unnoticed. It was until she sneezed, he noticed her. 'HERMIONE! What are you doing here?!' Draco jumped.

'I'm head girl.' Hermione said, perfectly logical. He glared, but not as hard as he could glare. Her face, perfect complexion, shone in the candle light, making Draco want to touch her. _Go for it! _His heart would say. _But, it would disgrace the family name! _His brain argued. He went with his heart, Looked in her eyes, walked over and kissed her! It was obvious he took her by surprise, but she willingly let him deepen the kiss. _Merlin, she can kiss!_ He thought. In fact, their thoughts were the same; _This is perfect. _

* * *

The next morning, Draco and Hermione walked to breakfast hand in hand, taking practically all of Hogwarts by surprise. 

'Bye, 'Mione.' Draco said, kissing her lightly.

'Bye, Draco.' Hermione smiled sweetly. Liking the way he said "'mione" When Hermione took her regular seat, Harry and Ron were staring at her, mouths agape.

'What?' Hermione smirked, 'Who says miracles don't happen?'

* * *

When Draco took his regular seat, Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him, mouths agape. 

'What?' Draco smirked, 'Who said miracles don't happen?'

THE END ! )

* * *

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ! D 


End file.
